Last Desire
by cabbitqueen
Summary: Discontinued. Slight AU. Orochimaru has taken over Sasuke's body. Fulfilling Sasuke's wish, he goes to Konoha. OroxSasu, OroxHina, SasuxHina. Rating for Adult Content, Language.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own characters!

- - - - -

Panting, the raven haired youth ran through the forest. Dodging trees and making sure he was not being followed he frantically urged his weary body to move forward. Sensing the harm intended for his body, he narrowly dodged as a snake burst through the ground. Crying out he felt the prick of a bite as he turn to see another snake sinking its fangs into his right thigh. Ripping the snake off his lag he staggered forward, knowing fully that the poison had already seeped into his system. Pain shot out from the mark on his neck as his master approached. The wicked chakra burned at his flesh as he tried to not succumb to the poison. Activating his sharingan he prepared himself for battle. Before he could react a hand had shot through his left shoulder.

"The poison has dull your senses Sasuke." A sinister voice whispered into his ear. Turning his blood red gaze to his attacker, he spat at the glimmering glasses on the grey haired man. "Now is that anyway to greet your senpai?" The voice said as he shoved a senbon into Sasuke's lower back. Sasuke's body went numb with pain as he fell to the ground. Fear seized the Avenger's body. "Kill…me…" he pleaded. "Now what good would that do?" The man said as he stabbed senbon into all of Sasuke's joints, rendering him completely immobile.

Crying out in pain Sasuke could not stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I…will...kill…you." He weakly threatened. The man with the glasses smiled, "I'm sure you will," as he carefully removed the youth's shirt. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't touch me!" Sasuke cried out as the older man began caressing his bare chest. "Relax," the older man said. "I'm just preparing your body for the ceremony, dear Sasuke. It was part of the agreement."

Desperate Sasuke tried to think of a way to stop it. He never wanted his body to be taken by Orochimaru, he had thought he would be able to kill him before it happened. His breath quickening, he quickly realized he had no way out. He needed a way out. He would rather die then be taken. Calming his mind he placed his tongue between his teeth. Noticing Sasuke's intent the grey haired man quickly shoved his fingers into Sasuke's mouth. "Now, now Sasuke, I can't have you dying. Orochimaru-sama is waiting for your body." Sasuke's eyes widened.

The prickling pain at his neck let him know Orochimaru was very near. "Kabuto, is he ready?" a voice hissed out from the shadows. "Soon, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied as he moved to remove Sasuke's pants. Falling into despair, the Uchiha turned his head to see the snake-like man ravaging his body with those piercing golden eyes. A pale cold hand made a trail down Sasuke's abdomen, causing goose bumps to appear on the pale skin. "You were rather naughty to run from me Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed in his ear.

"Now, what am I going to do with you Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru whispered as his tongue trailed along Sasuke's jaw line. "I taught you so much, and then you try to run away from me." His voice hardened as he gripped the Uchiha's hair. "It's time I took what is mine., though I will enjoy myself a little before that" he hissed as his eyes traveled downward.

"Get your hands off me!" Sasuke tried to thrash around. "Don't you dare touch me!" he screamed. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke lost his voice as he felt the older man's mouth on him. A sickening knot formed in his stomach as he tried to ignore the sensations all over his body. Closing his eyes he wished for death.

Giving his master privacy, Kabuto walked to a nearby stream. Washing his hands, he heard the Uchiha scream out in pain and terror. Soon his master would have a new body.

"Now then Sasuke," The Snake panted. "What is your last wish?"

Lying broken on the ground, Sasuke made no sound.

"Tired I see. No matter. I'll see what it is you desire soon enough."

Consuming Sasuke's consciousness and body, Orochimaru was intrigued to see lavender eyes buried deep in Sasuke's mind. "So that is what you desire, Sasuke-kun."

"Kabuto," he spoke licking his lips as the tested his new body. "Let us pay a visit to Kohona."

- - - - -

A.N.

thoughts? Should I continue? Any input would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Everywhere he turned there was blood._

_Mother…_

_Father…_

_Who did this?_

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Foolish little brother…you are not worth killing_

_Blood_

_Blood_

_Blood_

_It smelled of blood._

_Blood_

_Eyes of blood_

_Blood_

_Make it stop…_

Opening his eyes Orochimaru reflected on the dream he just had. It was an unfortunate side effect as his body's consciousness slipped away. He would have to endure these dreams till all traces of Sasuke's mind vanished. How long that would be would depend on Sasuke's will. Though having broken his spirit before taking his body, Orochimaru was certain it would not be long. Smirking as he recalled the moments before he took Sasuke's body, Orochimaru ran his hands over his bare skin. It was such a marvelous body. Claiming this body in all aspects was quite enjoyable, and Sasuke screamed so nicely. Orochimaru would miss those screams of terror.

"Kabuto." He summoned.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto emerged from the shadows. His master was anxious to test out the Sharingan no doubt.

"Bring me a subject." Orochimaru ordered as he began to dress himself.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"This truly is a marvelous body, ne Kabuto." Orochimaru mused as he activated the Sharingan.

Lavender eyes flashed in his mind. Orochimaru frowned. He would have to settle this desire for Sasuke's mind to fully disappear.

"Your subject, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he brought a young shinobi, no older then 13, into the room. Fear seize the boy as blood red eyes gazed at him with a haughty look.

"Your name, boy." Orochimaru hissed.

"Sh-Shinta, Orochimaru-sama." The boy stammered.

"Be glad Shinta. You will be the first to taste my new powers. Such an honor is unworthy of you, but my kindness has shown favor to you." The Snake man spoke as he licked his lips. "The scarecrow's technique would be fitting to try on you." He said as chakra filled his palm, the sound of a thousand birds filling the room.

Charging at the boy, Orochimaru thrust his palm through his chest. The stench of burned flesh and blood permeated the senses. Pleasure coursed through Orochimaru's veins as he felt the life leave the boy. Yes, this new body was indeed wonderful. Extracting his hand from the corpse, he turned to his attendant. "Kabuto, how long till we reach Konoha."

"We should reach the border by evening, Orochimaru-sama."

"And have you located the lavender eyes?"

"The Hyuga compound. Though we cannot determine which eyes are what he desired."

Orochimaru frowned. Though he could dispose of all the Hyuga, it would be rather difficult. However, though they could be amusing, Orochimaru did not revel in the fact Sasuke's dreams would haunt his mind till this request was met. "Clean this mess, and let us be on our way then, Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

- - - - -

"2! 4! 8! 16! 32! 64! 128!"

Panting Neji wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been able to hit all the leaves that fell from the tree. Looking to the sky, he realized it was much later then he wanted to be out in the training fields. Gathering his equipment, he thought he heard faint laughing from the forest. Neji frowned. He should be alone out hear. Activating his Byakugan he scanned the area. Two bodies 200 meters away. With a flash they were gone. Surprised, Neji scanned the area to find them again. 100 meters away! They moved fast!

"Lavender eyes…" Neji heard behind him. 'How could this be? He couldn't follow them with his eyes!' Red eyes glared at him. 'The Uchiha! Why was he here? Had Orochimaru sent him? Wait! Where was the other one?'

In a flash Neji fell to the ground, pain searing though his body. Glaring at the ground, he saw that Kabuto had cut his leg muscles while he had been distracted.

"That was an interesting technique you did. I wonder if you need the Byakugan to use it…" The Uchiha mused. "You seem strong. Though you're supposed to have almost 360 degree vision, yet you didn't see Kabuto." The Uchiha smirked as he grasped a handful of Neji's long hair. "I've always wanted to study the Byakugan. Though I'll have to keep you alive to do that, won't I dear Hyuga branch member. You have the lavender eyes, but not the ones the Uchiha wanted. Pity to kill you though, if you survive, I'll be pleased."

Neji, barely had time to process what he was being told, till he felt a prick at his neck as the Uchiha sunk his teeth into him. Neji screamed as his body fell ablaze by the cursed seal as it consumed his chakra.

"Cruel to do to a Hyuga, Orochimaru-sama. They are so sensitive to charka after all." Kabuto mused as he watched the Hyuga writhe on the ground. "I believe he was reputed to be the strongest of the Hyuga." Kabuto continued.

"Is that so," Orochimaru smirked. "Then it will be easy to find the lavender eyes Sasuke desired." Vanishing, the two moved closer to Konoha.

The pain was unbearable. Neji fought to remain conscious. He had to warn the village that Orochimaru was here…and that he had the Uchiha's body. Their interest in lavender eyes concerned Neji greatly as well. Collapsing in pain, Neji prayed for the safely of his clan.

- - - - -

"Hinata-sama."

"Hai?"

"Forgive me, Hinata-sama, but Neji-san has not yet returned from his training."

"I see. Thank you."

Hinata sighed. She could understand why her father was always so angry. Having to keep track of every person in the clan would make anyone cranky. But Neji was strong. Their best, she didn't have to worry about him. Although he always told her if he would be out late. Hinat glanced out her window. It was already dark. She hoped nothing bad happened to him. If he did not return in an hour she would send a search party for him. Pleased with her decision, she turned her attention to other Hyuga matters. Glancing out the window once more, Hinata froze. She could have sworn she just saw red eyes staring at her. But now she saw nothing. 'I must be more tired then I thought.' She thought. Stretching, she decided to end her work for the night. She just needed to wait for Neji to return.

Gathering her papers, Hinata looked up, only to be met with blood red eyes staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Scream._

Hinata froze. Her lungs constricted, as her hands clutched her throat. She couldn't breathe! She had to scream. She couldn't breathe. The red gaze froze her body. She couldn't breathe!

'Am I going to die?' She thought. She had to breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? She felt something warm on her hands. Lifting a single hand to her face she saw it was covered in blood.

A blood curdling scream resounded throughout the Hyuga household.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

The pounding of footsteps neared the office. "Hinata-sama! What happened!?" Concerned pale eyes traveled over the body of the Hyuga head. "Hinata-sama!"

"Hinata-neesan!" A young woman cried out as she entered the room. Falling to her knees she lightly shook the body of the head. "Hinata-neesan, wake up! Wake up!"

"Blood…Blood…Blood…" Hinata whispered out.

"Blood?" The young woman questioned. She looked over Hinata's body, but there was no blood anywhere.

"I can't breathe…blood…blood…" The soft voice filled the room with her light whispers.

"Hanabi-sama?" A servant questioned.

Frowning, Hanabi stood up. "Everyone use the Byakugan. There was an intruder. Find him!"

"Hanabi-sama, Neji-san has not returned either."

Hanabi pressed her lips to a thin line as she closed her eyes. "Two, go search for him. The rest find the intruder! I will care for my sister." She ordered as she bent down to pick up the unconscious Hinata.

Alone in the room, Hanabi allowed fear to seize her voice. "Hinata-neesan…what happened?"

- - - - -

Alone in the forest, Neji writhed in pain. The cursed seal was consuming his chakra; he could feel is strength slipping away. "Hinata-sama…" He breathed out, "Help me…"

His vision clouding over, he slowly closed his eyes, the pain turning his body numb. "Hinata-sama…" He whispered once more before the caged bird seal on his forehead disappeared.

"Do you see him?"

"I can't see any signs of chakra! Are you certain he came to this forest?"

"Hai! He always trains here. Look harder! We must find him!"

"Ack!" A servant shouted as he tripped and fell. "What was…"

"Neji-san!" Both servants cried as they found the strongest Hyuga. "There…he has no chakra! I can't sense his chakra!" A nervous hand reached out to touch the limp body. "His body is cold! Is he…?"

"Not yet…he still has a faint pulse. We can't move him though. Run. Run as fast as you can and bring medic-nin with you!"

"H-Hai!"

- - - - -

_Lavender eyes…Lavender eyes…Lavender eyes…_

The vision haunted Orochimaru. "A bit obsessive, aren't we Sasuke-kun." The snake man smirked. Pausing at a tranquil lake, the sannin walked up to the smooth water. Grinning at his reflection, he slowly removed his clothing to once again marvel at his new body.

"Soon…soon, you will have what you wanted dear Sasuke-kun, and I will finally have your body all to myself." He muttered as he licked his lips.

"Orochimaru-sama. Hyuga servants are tending to Hyuga Neji." Kabuto spoke from the shadows.

"Ah, Neji is it. He stopped my spider when he was young, did he not?" The Snake pondered as he ran his hands down the young smooth skin. "Leave him for now, if he survives, he'll be quite interesting I think."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama. However, Hyuga security is now on high alert."

"Hmmm?" Orochimaru paused. "Odd. No matter, he was their strongest. Though they should not have found him so quickly…" He frowned as he thought. "There is something else. Find it Kabuto."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Returning his gaze to the reflection in the lake, Orochimaru sighed. He was in such a pleasant mood earlier. But that bit of news greatly bothered him. Stepping into the lake as he splashed the cool water over his body, he tried to pinpoint the cause for his unease. Throwing his damp hair back he let out a slight growl as he saw blood red eyes reflected in the lake that were not his own.

"I see…" He slowly spoke. "So it was you who alerted the Hyuga."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hanabi-sama! Hanabi-sama!"

Lifting a weary head, Hanabi looked over her unconscious sister before answering the door. 'She still has not woken up. It must have been a strong genjutsu…'

"What is it?"

"We have found Neji-san. What are your orders, Hanabi-sama?"

A line of worry creased her unmarked brow.

"Bring him here. If this is an attack on Konoha, we will alert the Hokage…but if this is just against the Hyuga…" Hanabi trailed off as she looked again at her sister. 'I will not forgive anyone who harms you, neesan.'

"Understood, Hanabi-sama."

- - - - -

Red eyes stared at red eyes in silence.

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" Orochimaru grinned. "For what do I owe this visit? Could it be you are…angry? Uchiha Itachi."

Eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Angry…that I now have his body, and his eyes?" Orochimaru provoked as his slithering tongue licked his lips. "Or angry...that he is no longer concerned with you?"

"You should not have interfered." Sharingan eyes dangerously swirled.

"Kukuku…and what will you do now? Itachi…"

"I will deny his wish…and yours." Itachi coldly said as he disappeared into the night.

Golden eyes lingered where the Akatsuki member had stood. 'Deny my wish will you?' Orochimaru frowned as he clenched his jaw. "And how will you do that…Itachi…"

- - - - -

"AAARGHHHHhhhhhh!" Neji writhed in pain.

Fear. Fear consumed Hanabi as she watched her cousin, the strongest of the Hyuga writhe in pain.

"Restrain him!" she commanded. Her heart felt faint, her knees felt weak as her body sensed the wicked chakra that poured from Neji's being.

Even without the Byakugan, Hanabi knew something vile had invaded her cousin's body.

The effort of six Hyuga men was needed to tie down Neji's limbs so he would not thrash as violently, as he scream in agony while the chakra burned his body whole.

A swirl of black markings grew from Neji's neck and traveled over his body, his aura growing stronger, and more wicked with every mark upon his pale skin.

A final scream of pain, Neji's eyes shot open, as he violently freed himself from his bindings.

Hanabi froze. His eyes…his eyes! No longer were they the pale lavender of the Hyuga, but a glowing violet that pulsed with fierce chakra.

"Neji-san?" a branch member cautiously approached him.

Blindly, Neji attacked his blood, thrusting his palm straight though the branch member's chest.

_Warm. Something warm around my hand. What is it? It is liquid…what is it?_

_I feel it. I can sense their presence…who are they…where are they?_

"I can see your chakra…show yourself! Who are you?" Neji yelled as he rushed to the nearest chakra source.

_No! Neji! Stop!_

Hanabi shook in fear as she watched Neji slaughter their family in the room. 'He doesn't recognize us! He can't see us!'

"NEJI!" Hanabi cried. "Please stop! Neji!"

_Hanabi…I can hear her…_

"Where is Hanabi-sama? What have you done to her?!" Neji threatened as he slowly approached the last chakra source in the room. "I can hear her! Where is she?"

Closing her eyes, Hanabi braced herself for the deadly blow from Neji. 'He can't tell who we are! He doesn't know!'

"Hinata-neesan…save me."

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**Sorry this is so short…and sorry it took so long to update…**

**I don't know what going happen yet myself!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaagh!"

Neji screamed in agony as his skull burned and his eyes throbbed with pain.

Clawing at his head he fell to the ground cursing and screaming as the pain drove him into madness.

Blood formed where his caged bird seal should have been and Hanabi watched in horror as he beat his head against the floor to stop the burning pain.

"Gomen…Neji-nisan…" a soft voice whispered full of fear and pain.

Eyes wide with surprised and fear Hanabi turned to see her sister's limp body in the doorway, hands in the form to activate the caged bird seal.

'Nee-san used the seal'…Hinata had never used the seal on any branch member before, it had been doubted by the council if she even knew how to.

Tears streamed down her face. It broke her inside to hurt her cousin so, but she had no other choice. He had killed his family. He would have killed Hanabi…she had no choice but to use the seal.

Neji's abused body fell to the floor as he lost consciousness again as the markings on his body faded away.

Bile rose to the back of Hinata's throat as she saw the bodies of her clan, bloody and broken. Her dear cousin, strong and proud reduced to madness, and her precious sister, quivering in fear on the ground.

"Hinata-sama! Hanabi-sama!" more of the family arrived to the crimson room. Horror was clear on all their faces as they saw the bloody mess.

With a deep breath, Hinata tried to look strong, yet her body and mind was weak, still exhausted from the hellish genjutsu from earlier.

"Quarantine Neji" she ordered. She would have to inspect him soon, but first this room…it was tainted…it but be cleaned.

"Hanabi-chan, come with me…please…" she asked as she slowly made her way out of the room. "Please clean this room." She told her clansmen.

With weak legs, Hanabi followed her sister, the head of Hyuga.

Returning to her office, Hinata sat down on a couch, motioning for Hanabi to sit beside her.

Alone together, Hanabi finally broke down.

"Why! Why is this happening! Why would Neji…why…" the younger Hyuga cried as Hinata held her close.

"Shhh…he was not himself, Hanabi." Hinata tried to soothe. "You did well, Hanabi. You were strong for our clan."

Turning her tear filled eyes to her older sister, Hanabi asked, "What happened to you nee-san?"

The corners of Hinata's lips turned down at the question. What had happened? She couldn't remember it well.

"It was a genjutsu…there were red eyes…" she spoke, more to herself then to her sister.

Red eyes…

Kurenai had red eyes and was a master of genjutsu, but Hinata could not believe her former sensei would have a grudge against Hyuga.

And then there was Neji's madness. Such wicked chakra emanating from his body…it was frightening…

Red eyes…

Hinata suddenly recalled hearing a voice as she fell into the genjutsu…

_In the world of Tsukuyomi…_

Hinata gasped. The Sharingan…

The Uchiha…

Itachi.

He had trapped her in a genjustu? But why? Were the Akatsuki after the Hyuga? It was not uncommon for attacks on Hyuga as shinobi sought out the power of the Byakugan…

But Neji…his condition seemed similar, but she could not place from what.

There were too many questions, and she did not have any answers.

With a sigh, Hinata turned her gaze to her sister, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

It had been a harrowing evening for the who clan, and Hinata was certain it was far from over.

"I'm surprised you are up already…" a voice spoke out from behind Hinata.

The blood froze in Hinata's veins. There had been no one else in her office! And she was facing the only door…how could someone be behind her?!

Shifting her eyes, Hinata glanced behind her and could not help the small cry that escaped her lips…

Red eyes…

"One affected by my Tsukuyomi is usually bedridden for days…" the voice coldly said.

Uchiha Itachi!

"Why…" she whimpered as fear seized her body, pulling Hanabi close in a protective embrace.

Red eyes narrowed as he looked at this weak woman.

"I will deny his wish…"

- - - - -

**A.N.**

I'm being lazy and haven't been motivated to write oO

Mostly due to lack of sleep…

I'll try to update this weekend though


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata gasped as once again she gazed upon blood red eyes. As the tomoe swirled Hinata was drawn again into the world of tsukuyomi, the world of Uchiha Itachi.

_Hanabi?_

_Hanabi?_

_Hinata frantically ran and searched for her sister through room after crimson room._

_Hanabi!?_

_Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, as a dark figure loomed over her sister's body. _

_HANABI!_

_A sword impaled the young girl as her blood seeped across the floor_

_HANABI!!!!_

Hinata's soft sobs echoed through the empty room as she lay unconscious on the floor, the windows all open, with Uchiha Itachi and Hanabi both missing.

Grey hair and glasses smirked as he took in the scene. So the Uchiha made his move. Interesting. Now Orochimaru-sama could counter.

A willowy figure entered the office through an open window. Confident steps walked to the woman trapped in a hellish genjutsu.

Gathering chakra to his finger he bent down and tapped the Hyuga on the forehead as he softly said, "Kai." releasing her from the illusion.

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes, her head pounding with pain after having suffered Itachi's attack twice. Blinking as her eyes came into focus she noticed Hanabi was gone. Fearing the illusion had been real, she attempted to stand up, only to fall in pain and fatigue.

A pale hand extended to help her back up, only then did Hinata realize someone else was in the room. Nervously her eyes traveled up the arm and rested on another pair of blood red eyes.

Fear momentarily seized her heart as her eyes widened in shock.

Recognition flitted across her face, as she shakily spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

A smirk grew as he was delighted to see her lovely lavender eyes looking at him, and only him.

"Hai, Hinata. I'm happy you remembered me." He said as he grasped her hand to help her up.

"Why...why are you here?" She asked in shock. Uchiha Sasuke had returned! He had left so many years ago to join the Sound, but he was here!

Of course! He still was chasing Uchiha Itachi! He must have followed him here.

Itachi...

Hanabi!

Frantically, Hinata looked around, "Where is Hanabi?"

He suppressed a frown as her eyes left him as she searched the room for her missing kin.

Turning back to the dark man, she begged with tear filled eyes, "Please, help me find Hanabi...he...he must have taken Hanabi...Please help me...I'll do anything, just please help me..."

A malicious grin spread across his face as he bent to look at the pale eyed woman. "For anything, I will help you...Hinata-chan."

- - - - -

**A.N.**

I'm sorry the chapters are so short and it takes so long for an update...I really am having a hard time with this story line...it's not flowing well for me...


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you promise me anything, if I help you find your sister?"

Her stomach lurched at the tone of his voice. For a moment she feared him as he stared intently into her eyes. Fear...of course she should fear him; he was a missing nin who had betrayed the village. He was the one who left for power, power to kill his brother.

Only Uchiha Sasuke could defeat Uchiha Itachi. Only Uchiha Sasuke could help her save her clan members from Uchiha Itachi...

It was for the clan, her family...she would do anything to save them.

Weakly she nodded as she cast her eyes to the floor. The action sparked rade in his being and his pale hand cupped her face. Lifting her chin up he hissed out, "Look at me, Hinata-chan. Look at me in the eyes. It angers me when you don't look at me. Understand?"

Her knees felt weak as the icy chill of his hand seeped into her skin. Holding her breath she nodded, must to his pleasure.

Releasing his hold on her face, he motioned for her to sit. "If I am to help you, you must tell me everything that has happened, Hinata-chan."

Trying to calm her weary nerves, Hinata sat down. Glancing at the Uchiha she froze. His eyes...they were red, blood red, with the swirling tomoe. But just for a moment, she could have sworn his eyes were yellow. It must be her nerves, she thought, her tired mind was just playing tricks on her.

- - -

Eyes closed, Itachi leaned against a cool boulder on the outskirts of Konoha. His eyes were tired, after having to use his technique twice in one night. However, he still could not let his guard down. His foolish brother would make his move soon in response to Itachi's bold action.

A whimper at his feet caused him to open his eyes. His insurance and his shield, bound and blindfolded she would not be much of a threat to him, but he still kept his guard up. She was a Hyuga after all.

"Why..." She whispered out, much to his surprise.

Crouching close to her, he spoke into her ear. "Are you afraid?"

Slowly she nodded, uncertain of what was happening. "Will you kill me?" She asked anxiously.

"For now, no," He said, which did not ease her fear.

"Why..." She asked again.

"Because," he spoke as he grabbed a fist full of her dark hair, "If I have you, she will not look at him…"

- - -

Hinata shuddered as she finished relating the events to Sasuke. Hearing them again, she was overwhelmed by the horror of what was happening to her clan.

Sasuke had an unreadable expression on his face. Was he in shock by what she had told him?

Her eyes strayed to the windows where she assumed Itachi had fled from with her sister. Clasping her hands together, she prayed for the safety of Hanabi.

Red eyes narrowed as he observed her actions. She was too distracted by her concern for her clansmen.

"Hinata-chan," he silkily said. "Why don't you try to get some rest? It's nearly dawn. We can't look for your sister and fight Itachi when we are exhausted, now can we?"

"Ah, I guess you have a point, Sasuke-san. But I should check on Neji first."

Raising his hand to stop her, he spoke, "Go on to bed, he may still be dangerous. I'll check on him for you."

Her pale eyes looked at his with gratitude. "Thank you Sasuke-san."

"Anything for you, Hinata-chan," He said with a twisted smile.

When she had left the office, his red eyes turned back to the golden yellow of the snake as he mouth twisting into a wide grin.

"Kabuto…" he spoke with amusement, "I can see why dear Sasuke desired this weakling. She looks to be quite entertaining." His eyes gleamed as he recalled her pale skin, and wide eyes. _'It seems we have a common goal, ne Sasuke?'_ He wickedly thought.

"Let us pay a visit to our dear Hyuga prodigy." He grinned as his grey haired attendant emerged from the shadows.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark. Cold and dark, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils as he lay on his back.

He assumed he was on his back at least, his whole body was throbbing in pain, and it hurt to breathe.

It was dark. He wasn't sure if he was awake or in some hellish dream. He hoped for the later, but his heart new he was indeed awake. He was awake and enshrouded by darkness. He was familiar to being in darkness, but this time he also knew he did not deserve to be saved.

Clenching his hand, despite the sharp pain it brought he gritted his teeth. He could clearly remember it, the screams of his family as he lashed out at them. Had he not been stopped, he did not want to fathom what he would have done. He could feel the dried blood on his hands. He was forever tainted.

He was in darkness, and there he would stay for his crimes.

The sound of scraping wood told him someone had opened the sliding door to his...prison. Yes he was in a room, and he was not locked in, but he knew there were guards placed outside, though in his current condition he could not do anything that could be a danger to the clan. But he knew he would be punished. He needed to be punished, if only to give himself forgiveness. Thinking he was imprisoned for his crimes, made the pressing weight on his chest a bit more bearable.

He sensed the bright light of the hall hitting his body, and he felt the vibrations of two people entering the room as they walked upon the wooden floor.

Slowly turning his face toward the door, as his nerves burned in pain, he tried to sense who they were. He may be in darkness, but he would not be thought of as weak.

His face contorted in a frown as he felt the cold killing aura of his "guests" and a spark of anger swelled in his gut as he recognized the vile presence that he had encountered earlier that evening.

A slender eyebrow arched over a golden eye as Orochimaru noted the dullness of the Hyuga prodigy's eyes. "An interesting side effect, ne Kabuto?" His eerie voice hissed out as he slinked closer to his "prize."

"Indeed, Orochimaru-sama. I am quite surprised he survived at all." The snake's attendant remarked.

"It just means he's strong." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. "He will make a fine addition to our research." A pale, cold hand reached down for a lock of the Hyuga's hair.

Neji writhed in pain as his skin crawled in the presence of the snake. However, the scent of blood caused him to pause as the weight of his crimes crashed down on him.

His punishment, he needed to be punished. In defeat he allowed the snake's hand to wander over him, as his stomach turned in disgust.

A triumphant smirk crept across Orochimaru's features as he observed the once proud Hyuga Neji.

"Kabuto, I'll leave this one to you." He said as he turned to his aid. "The heiress seems more amusing to me and Sasuke-kun."

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he knelt beside Neji.

Mustering all his strength, Neji tried to stop the Snake. "No! You will do no such thing." He growled, only to be struck unconscious from behind.

An amused gleam shined in Orochimaru's eye. "Well then, I expect you will take care of it from here, Kabuto?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." The grey-haired man said as he unbuckled his weapons pouch. "And where will you be heading to now?" He asked his master.

Golden eyes clouded over and in the blink of an eye turned the blood red of an Uchiha. "To visit my hime, of course." He said with a chuckle.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

Finally another update...Orochimaru scares me...


	9. Chapter 9

A wispy shadow crept into the dark cold room, and the Hyuga head writhed on the bed, her mind clearly disturbed from all the events that had taken place. Oh for peaceful sleep she would give anything, however every time she closed her eyes she saw blood. 

The creak of the floorboard startled the exhausted woman, as she shot up to see who had invaded her room. The panic in her heart lessened as she saw the profile of Sasuke.

"Gomen, Hinata-hime, did I startle you?" The words dripped from his mouth as he sauntered to the bed.

"Hai, Sasuke, I wasn't expecting you." She said as she unconsciously brought the sheets closer to her chest. "Is…is Neji-nisan alright?" She cautiously asked, fearing the answer.

"Mmm…he will be fine. He is strong after all. I have a medic-nin caring for him, one of the best." He said with a wide grin.

"I…see, thank you." Hinata said, growing more and more uncomfortable with the Uchiha in her room.

"Oh, Hinata-hime…" he hissed as he procured a scroll from his pocket, "You will need to sign this. It's our agreement for my help. I am a missing nin, after all, and to help you we need a contract."

Hinata swallowed and nodded. It was natural that he would want to make sure she would not turn him in after he helped, or that he would not kill her instead.

Catching the scroll that had been tossed to her, Hinata opened it and read its contents.

Her eyes widened with fear as she discovered the conditions for his help, and the conditions for her refusal.

"You…you can't be serious…" she whispered as the scroll fell to the ground, her body frozen in shock.

"Of course I am, hime. And I am quite capable to do so." He smirked in a way that disgusted Hinata. "For my services of finding your sister, you will become mine to do with however I desire. Should you refuse this agreement I will kill the entire Hyuga Clan. But rest assured, Hinata-hime, that no harm will come to any of you family in this compound should you accept, and I will ensure that the Hyuga's stay a powerful clan."

Hinata shook as she heard his poisonous words. Become his? What did he mean by that? Why would he…

Her stomach gave way and she leaned over the side of her bed to vomit as the realization that she had no way out washed over her.

She had to protect her clan, at any costs. It was her duty as the head.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she nodded and moved to pick up the fallen scroll.

Tears welling in her eyes, she knew the Uchiha was serious. It was her grave error to ask for his help and she would take the responsibility for it. Biting her right thumb she signed her name in her blood, sealing herself to the agreement. She would not back away, she was no longer the frightened girl of her past, she would endure this as she endured all her burdens.

Red eyes light up in delight as he watched her sign her name in blood. Taking the scroll from her he bit his own thumb and signed his name, boldly so that she could see.

Orochimaru.

Pale eyes widened as the name was stained in blood on the scroll. her throat constricted, the air escaping her lungs. She had sold her soul to the devil and he would come to collect his dues.

Fearfully, she cast her gaze up and was met with golden eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The clean scent of grass jolted Neji awake. He was being moved. The morning chill and the sounds of birds told him the hour, and the earthy scents told him he was far from the Hyuga compound.

"Tsk, tsk. It won't do if you're awake." Kabuto said as the movement ceased. Placing his skilled hands upon the Hyuga's head, Kabuto gathered a small amount of chakra to his fingertips.

Neji heard it before it landed, the sound of a flying kunai.

Kabuto stopped and adjusted his glasses before looking up at the attacker.

From the shadows the red eyes of the Uchiha appeared.

"Neji!" a young woman's voice cried out.

Neji gasped and tried to face the voice. "Hanabi-sama! What are you doing here?" He weakly said.

"Neji…what happened to you…" Hanabi whispered as she looked up his broken and bloody body.

Kabuto frowned. It was unusual for the Uchiha to take a hostage. He must know about Orochimaru-sama's plan then.

A grin spread across the medic's lips as he gazed at the young woman.

"Your leader, your sister, gave him to us." He smoothly said. "In fact she has made an alliance with Orochimaru-sama. We now control the Hyuga."

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. "She would never."

"Ah, but she did." Kabuto said as he shifted his gaze to Uchiha Itachi, whose eyes were swirling in disgust.

In anger, Hanabi tried to attack Kabuto, "You lie! She would never!" however, still bound her threats had little effect.

"Ah, but she did." Kabuto grinned, pleased with the displeasure of the Uchiha. "She wanted something and asked for our help." Staring into Itachi's blood red eyes he smiled and bowed slightly, "I must thank you Uchiha-san, you've helped us greatly."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean…"

Pulling out a kunai, Kabuto smirked. "Why she needed us to find and kill her renegade sister who has joined with the missing nin Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kabuto's lies. So that was their angle for now. His insurance would be useless now.

Glancing at the two Hyuga captives, Itachi spoke, "So will you kill her now?"

"Of course," Kabuto said. "That was the agreement. Or do you plan to stop me?"

Both Hanabi and Neji paled at the words.

Gathering his chakra Kabuto prepared to attack, however Itachi quickly vanished into the darkness along with his captive. He still had one more use for her.

Kabuto smirked as he stared at the now empty space. For now, that Hyuga girl will never be found till Itachi felt she could survive against Orochimaru-sama.

Walking back to Neji, Kabuto placed him in a genjutsu to keep him unconscious as they traveled. Falling into darkness, Neji couldn't help but wonder, had Hinata-sama really betrayed them?

- - -

Panting, Hanabi tried not to choke on her tears. He was going to kill her! Her sister had really ordered her death! Lying on the ground, Hanabi felt her binds being loosened.

Blinking she looked up to see Itachi standing over her.

Confused, Hanabi curled up into a ball and began to cry. She was going to die, either by her sister, or the man before her.

Glaring at the sobbing woman, Itachi began to walk away, disgusted by her weakness.

Pausing, Itachi glanced back and harshly said, "You only have one path now. To seek vengeance on the one who has betrayed you."

Looking up with tear filled eyes, Hanabi couldn't believe her ears. Kill her sister? She couldn't do that…

Yet her sister seemed fine to order her death…

Hanabi stared at Uchiha Itachi. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Yes. Hanabi would have her revenge, but not yet. She wasn't strong enough, and she could not defend against her hunters.

Slowly standing up upon her uneasy feet, she walked to the man who had caused her suffering. "Train me."

- - - - -

**A.N.**

**cough it's been awhile...the next few chapters will be awhile...they are going to be a bit graphic and mature, but I'm not sure how graphic I want them to be...**


End file.
